


The last supper

by RaineCraiden



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week, Nightmares, Scylla Ramshorn-centric, Soft Scylla Ramshorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden
Summary: THIS IS ANGSTY AS HELL SO BEWARE
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The last supper

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ANGSTY AS HELL SO BEWARE

It was noon and the sun was up shining. Scylla was in her room, which was nothing more than a dirty basement with a small window and a creaky bed. They were all in the move, different families staying in different homes, hiding from the military. Scylla did not remember a single day of her life where she was not followed or threatened.

Dodging was her whole life and she was taught not to get attached neither to things, nor to people. Scylla was a loner. She was always all by herself and honestly she did not need anybody. She had her parents and they were enough. Even though they were constantly in the run, she always had happy memories with them. She would go fishing with her dad and then return to whatever house or tent they were spending the night. She would laugh at their jokes and dance with her mom whenever her dad played the guitar. All in all, they were happy.

Today seemed different. "The air was kind of weird." Scylla had thought but not paying it much attention. She was prepping some work in her room, whispering low seed sounds secretly, laying in her bed, the plates clink-clanking in the other room. Her parents were setting up the table for lunch. It was one of the rare days they had the opportunity to eat around a table like a normal family. A friend of her dad's had lent them the house for a week and Scylla could not be more grateful but still they lacked the most fundamental and basic things a normal family should have.

"Scyl? The lunch is ready are you coming?" her dad called her from upstairs.

Scylla got up quickly, put on her jacket and trainers and ran upstairs. Her parents had already sat and were smiling as they were sharing the rice on their plates. Scylla was a bit disappointed at the served lunch but still sat next to her dad.

“You seem a bit off. Did you fight with that guy Porter again?”  
“No mum we’re fine.” Scylla replied emotionlessly. “Rice again? Isn’t this the fourth day we’re having nothing but plain rice?”  
“Scylla honey, we must be grateful of what we have.” Her mum answered releasing a tired sigh.  
“Oh should we mum? Because as far as I’m concerned, we have literally nothing.” The teenager said banging her fist on the table. This was where she understood she had taken it too far; it was already too late now. Her anger had been built up and she could not contain it anymore. Her sight flashed at her father’s who was clearly fed up with her attitude.  
“There are other dodgers out there who don’t even have a roof on themselves.” He stood up and started yelling at her. “There are other witches who get captured, tortured, enslaved or even KILLED. You young lady should learn to respect what you have!”  
Everything was escalating quickly. One second they were fine and the next Scylla was red from the anger. Mercilessly she spit: “Then maybe getting killed would be much better than this bullshit of a life we are living”  
Her parents stared at her with a shocked expression. Before they could say anything, Scylla had knocked off her plate and had run to the basement room again. She opened the door and punched the closed so hard, her knuckles burnt.  
Knock knock  
Scylla was confused. The knock was familiar yet strange. She could swear on the Goddess she had heard the sound another time. She had it in another memory.  
Knock knock  
She ran upstairs again, only to freeze at the view. The table was upside down, the plates were broken, the guitar strings too. She tiptoed slowly towards the door that was slightly opened. Scylla pushed it, the creaking noise making her shiver. She had seen all of this somewhere, she just could not remember where. The vision that appeared later made her sick to the stomach. Her dad was lying on the ground, a giant cut on his belly, blood staining his shirt. Next to him was her mother.  
The sight made her stomach twist more. She could only see her body. Her head was covered with the table cloth which was covered in blood. She kneeled, her breath caught in her throat, revealing her mother’s face. Then she started shaking, her whole body trembling at the view. It was by far the most disturbing image Scylla had ever seen. The woman on the ground did not even look like her mother. She was disfigured, her body twisted in the sickest ways a human mind can possibly imagine. Scylla took a few steps grabbing her throat, trying to breathe.  
Then she felt it.  
A cold touch on her shoulder made her hairs stand. The moment she turned around, she saw the disfigured form of her mother, more precisely what was left of her. She heard her call her name; asking her why. Telling her it was all her fault.  
“Scylla...”  
“I’m sorry!”  
“It’s all your fault Scylla”  
“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...” Scylla whimpered.  
“Now live with this Scylla. Our poor girl!”  
“M...mom...”  
“Scyl...”  
She felt a hand on her chest, but not her mother’s.  
“It was you Scylla!”  
The hand moved to her cheek. It was warm. It was not her mother’s.  
“Scylla....”  
She kept hearing her voice, more distant this time.  
“Scyl?”  
Suddenly it grew louder.  
“Scylla?”  
“SCYLLA!”  
Then she gasped, snapping her eyes open. She was not in her old house. No plates were broken and what is more there was not a guitar in the room. A hand was holding her arm and another one was cupping her cheek. Then she realized.  
It was all a nightmare.  
She was never in her old house.  
But she did fight with her parents.  
She did remember her mother being disfigured. She remembered her father’s eyes opened lifelessly.   
That’s when it hit her. It was all her fault. Her parent’s brutal death was all her fault.  
“I’m sorry...” she whispered into the air, only to get a response.  
“Scylla you are okay. You are safe.”  
She finally recognized the voice. It was Raelle.  
Raelle was with her the entire time. She now remembered they had slept together in her room. She remembered falling asleep in Raelle’s bare arms, enveloped by her warmth.  
She did not feel warm now. She felt everything but warm. Her throat was closed, she was shivering and her hands were trembling. Then she felt warm hands grabbing her face in the most gentle way. It was only then when she decided to open her eyes. She found a pair of icy blue ones staring at her tearfully. Raelle’s eyes. Scylla let out a sigh mixed with a whimper. Then she moved her hands to Raelle’s back. The fixer did the same, rubbing Scylla’s exposed skin with her warm hands, whispering sweet nothings into the necro’s ear. Then she gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
That’s when Scylla realized she was completely vulnerable. She rested her head on Raelle’s shoulder, trying to fix her breathing which only made the situation worse. Tears spilled from her eyes as she whimpered, trying to muffle the sobs.  
“Scyl...it’s okay...you’re with me.” Raelle tried to calm her down.  
“No... I’m sorry...”  
“Hey... it’s okay... it’s okay, you better let it out.”  
Then Scylla’s eyes filled with more tears. She let out another whimper, louder this time, accompanied by a sob. Once that first sob came out, the rest followed in an unstoppable stream. Scylla found herself clinging at Raelle for dear life, bawling her eyes out, her sobs wrecking through her small form, shaking her uncontrollably.  
It had been years since she had cried this much. In fact, it wasn’t her parent’s death that shattered her. It was the fact that she now had a person to share the pain, that person being Raelle. She cried for hours, and Raelle held her for hours, not making a peep, cradling sometimes her hair and sometimes her back. She cried until she could not produce more any tears. When her cries finally died down, Raelle carefully switched the position, hugging Scylla tighter and holding her into her chest.  
Scylla finally felt warmer. She nuzzled her nose in Raelle’s chest, finding comfort in her scent. She then gathered all the powers she had left and whispered a weak “sorry” to Raelle.  
Raelle only closed the space between them, not leaving even a tiny bit of space, their naked bodies intertwined together.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. I love you Scylla, and I will be here to help you anytime. I’m with you.” Raelle said confidently, placing a kiss on Scylla’s head.  
Scylla finally closed her eyes and moved her hand up to Raelle’s hair. Then, they both let sleep take them. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.


End file.
